Chainsaw
A chainsaw is used several times in Forgotten: Armageddon as a secondary weapon used to kill people in close combat situations. They're used by African militia, but are also seen being used by Russian soldiers to execute people in gruesome ways. It is advised that should anyone read a chapter in the book involving someone being killed by a chainsaw, read with caution. Appearances The chainsaw is the chief weapon of the African militia groups, as well as some Global Tyranny Army members, particularly the Russians, who embrace the idea of executions with chainsaws. The chainsaw is used to kill people in gruesome ways as explaine dabove. For example, an African militia member tries to kill a civilian with a chainsaw, only to be tackled by Yuri Danilova, disarmed, and killed with his own chainsaw. It's also used by Alex "Sandman" Miller to execute an African militiaman for trying to kill a Highly Valued Individual (HVI) with it. Later, Vladimir Makarov gives a demonstration to his men on how to "please the Potentate with brutal executions." He then takes a chainsaw and slices a civilian to pieces with it. Enraged, Buck tries to kill Makarov, but the archangel Michael intervenes; he tells Buck to wait until "the due time; Makarov shall meet his end soon." The chainsaw is later used by African militia in an attempt to execute Anya Barshefsky and a bunch of other missionaries for "spreading illegal Gospel messages to our people." Ellen Roxton tries to save Anya, but gets tear gas thrown at her and she's temporarily blinded before she gets a glimpse of Anya being dragged into a hut. As she opens and closes her eyes to recover from the gas, she sees the African militiamen tie Anya to a pole inside the house while a third militiaman enters with a chainsaw in his hands. Ellen blindly runs for the man, but another canister of tear gas is thrown at her. Ellen dodges and it hits the man with the chainsaw instead. Ellen siezes the man, shoots him to death, and charges into the house. A blister agent is chucked at her and Ellen is scarred for life. However, she manages to kill the other militants with the chainsaw she stole from the other man. Later, when Captain Price and Soap come looking for her, Ellen attacks them with it, her face wrapped in bandages. Captain Price apprehends her and unwraps the bandages, revealing her scarred face. Soap grabs Ellen and demands what happened; Ellen explains what she did and what happened to her as a result and Price administers first aid while Soap secures the other missionaries. Soap later uses it while pursuing some Russians in the streets of Prague during a joint operation with the American Special Forces group, Delta Force. He sees Ellen Roxton being tortured and interrogated by the Russians; one of which pulls a gunnysack over her head and douses the bag with gasoline every time she gives a dumb answer to a question. Sandman tries to stop him, but Soap kills two guards by decapitating them and then slicing the main interrogator to pieces. Soap later gives the chainsaw to Ellen, who keeps it along with her PKP Pecheneg. As the British soldiers and the Americans travel through Prague, Ellen witnesses a Czech missionary family being tortured by the Russians; a girl is being threatened with a chainsaw while a 10-year old boy and a 30-year old man are doused with gasoline and later set on fire while the girl and the 34-year old mother are forced to watch. In a fit of outrage, Sandman steals Ellen's chainsaw and kills the man with it. The chainsaw is seen throughout the rest of Forgotten: Armageddon-right up to the scene where Nikolai Danilova tries to kill the Angel Gabriel with it while launching an attack on Petra-only to have Michael come and slice it in half; additionally, it's used by Jordan "Nadroj" Portner to wage genocide against the Russians in Moscow, Russia, in a retaliatory attack against the Antichrist's hometown after Nikolai's Russian troops attack Europe and the United States of America. Trivia *The chainsaw has used to kill more people than any other weapon in the series *Price never uses it. *Originally, Yuri Danilova was supposed to use it to kill Vladimir Makarov, but this was changed. *Soap MacTavish seems to be very skilled with the chainsaw, as he easily kills a lot of people with it. *The African militia of Sierra Leone use it in the most brutal ways. *There is a scene in which Soap sees some Russian soldiers in Prague douse a civilian man with gasoline. Another Russian soldier kills the civilian's children in front of him and his wife with a chainsaw. Eventually, the man with the chainsaw is killed by Soap...with his own chainsaw. This scene may or may not be in the novel. *Originally, Yuri was supposed to use the chainsaw to kill the most people, but it was given to Soap and Ellen instead.